marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer D'Angelo (Earth-TRN590)
Holy Goblin | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly , , Spider-Man, Payback, Firelight | Relatives = Carla D'Angelo (mother) | Universe = Earth-TRN590 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Saint Patrick's Cathedral, Downtown, Nueva York, United States of America; Alchemax Building, Nueva York, United States of America. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former businessperson,Category:Businesspeople priest | Education = College | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2016 A.D. | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 11 | Death = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 12 | Quotation = Jennifer's been our eyes and ears amongst the SS. We've been fighting them forever. Every victory we've had against them is thanks to her. | Speaker = Payback | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 12 | HistoryText = Father Jennifer was an ordained priest who worked at Saint Patrick's Cathedral in Downtown, Nueva York. Jennifer, dressed as the Goblin, wanted to take Spider-Man's place as the defender of Downtown, confronting him several times. Later, under unknown circumstances, Spider-Man disappeared from Nueva York, possibly thanks to the Tyler Stone's plans, and the Sinister Six took control of Alchemax, with both Stone and the CEO mysteriously disappeared. At that point, Jennifer allied herself with Gabriel O'Hara and Kasey Nash, with a complex plan to overthrow the Sinister Six: Jennifer, as the Goblin, became the Six's leader, passing informations to her allies about their plans and actions. Time later, an alternate Spider-Man ended up in this timeline, trying to help the resistance terminating the Sinister Six's control; the Six discovered Jennifer's secret identity and captured her, being later freed by Spider-Man. Moments before walking through the Time Vault to the past, Jennifer was killed by Doctor Octopus. | Powers = None; powered by her suit. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Goblin 2099's identity became a twisted mess due to Peter David's abrupt departure from the original Spider-Man 2099 series. David only intended Gabriel O'Hara to be a red herring for the Goblin identity, and planned to reveal Father Jennifer D'Angelo was the Goblin. When David left the title two issues before cancellation, a dialogue box was added in during editing that deliberately shifted a conversation between Jennifer and Gabe to pin the Goblin identity on him.https://www.cbr.com/comic-book-legends-revealed-410/2/ The fill-in writer for explicitly pointed the finger at Gabriel. This was later retconned in where the characters established that Gabe was not the Goblin, but had been framed by a shape changer whose true identity remained unknown. When David restarted to write Spider-Man 2099, he decided to use the "alternate reality escamotage" to retcon Goblin's identity as Father Jennifer. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Catholic Characters Category:Leaders